


viperidae

by songhyeongjun



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Concerts, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songhyeongjun/pseuds/songhyeongjun
Summary: at the age of seventeen, hyeongjun prefers snakes.
Relationships: Ham Wonjin/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	viperidae

if you asked a five-year-old hyeongjun about his favorite animal, he would’ve replied with “puppy”. if the hyeongjun we’re imagining was twelve, his reply to the exact same question would consist of wolves or regular dogs of any breed, depending on how edgy he was feeling on a given day.

at the age of seventeen, hyeongjun prefers snakes. 

his wallet hurts, yet his eardrums hurt the most. not like hyeongjun cares about any of these things, though. he might wake up with a headache the following morning and spending all the money he saved from his seventeenth birthday, christmas, and the lunar new year does not seem like a waste. it’s not like he needed new shoes, he has more than enough, and his phone won’t need to be upgraded in at least a few months. after everything wonjin has done for him the past two years, investing his long-time savings on something to make him happy is anything but a squander. wonjin deserved it. 

a strenuous banging invaded the venue, a mixture of guys in combat boots stomping the floor and hideous voices singing at different times. their favorite band on stage played one of their hits, his boyfriend’s all-time favorite song. the one that was playing on that underground music store the day they met, from their most recent album. how long had it been? hyeongjun had just turned fourteen, wonjin approached his sixteenth birthday. unable to focus due to the loud music, hyeongjun used his fingers to count. three years since they met, two years and a half since the moment wonjin asked him to be his boyfriend. the petition was so lame it was ridiculously funny, the older one was just an amateur guitar player and his serenade of one of the band’s slower songs was almost comical, yet he still said yes. their music had been with them since the beginning, it made sense for them to gift each other merchandising— for their first anniversary, wonjin bought him the now washed-out band t-shirt he was wearing. the one physical album each one of them missed in their collections in their 2019 birthdays. and now, in wonjin’s nineteenth year on this ugly planet named earth, concert tickets he almost had to kill someone for. it was nothing but logical.

hyeongjun took his eyes out of the vocalist ripping his vocal cords in two to look at wonjin. on occasions, the sleeves of his leather jacket lifted enough for him to see the snake tattoo that circled his forearm. a viper, according to him; however, all snakes looked the same to hyeongjun. the dark ink matched his loved one’s matte black lipstick as well as the now smudged dark eyeliner, spread all over his eyelids and under-eye zone. oh, if he only had listened to his “don’t forget to use setting powder” advice. but the main character of wonjin’s aesthetic were the two silver studs right below his lower lip. snake bites. loved for the looks, hated for not letting him kiss his boyfriend properly the first weeks, overall, his favorite thing along with his smile.

“i love you,” he raised his voice over the screaming crowd, in a poor intent to get his boyfriend to hear him.

“i know,” wonjin replied. 

although the plum haired male didn’t look at him while replying and didn’t say he loved him too, hyeongjun was at peace. he knew wonjin loved him, and hyeongjun, of course, loved him back. despite his young age, he was more than sure: he was the man with whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life. a nice apartment with a view, one small dog, no children. maybe a few plants here and there. musical paraphernalia on every surface he could décor to their liking. he didn’t ask for much. 

hyeongjun doesn't want to interrupt. wonjin, being his reserved and calm self, would never show how happy he felt, but his bright teeth showing and the almost coarse sound of his voice every time the singer directed his microphone towards their fans explained more than one hundred words could barely even dream of explaining. they had attended lots of concerts before, ranging from school festival bands that will never make it out of their garage to international exponents of rock music with a hundred million views on youtube on their umpteenth world tour. but it was the first time they got to see them. the ones who were with them since day one. 

hyeongjun liked to fantasize about sending a joke wedding invitation to them in a few years, once both teenagers were part of the working force and not just young boys that ask mommy for a weekly allowance. 

as the shouting died down and uncountable cellphones with the camera flashes turned on, hyeongjun realized that one song ended to start another one. a slow one, basically a ballad, part of his favorite album. melodic guitars and phones mimicking what people used to do with lighters back in the eighties and nineties accompanied his shy hand on the way to grabbing wonjin's. contrasting with his dead cold fingers, wonjin's hands were warm. they were always warm. black nail polish for both of them, done earlier that day in a hurry. their wristbands told the location of the concert hall in which they were supposed to be, the one whose fence they jumped anyway. 

this time, the voices of all music lovers singing along didn't sound that bad. they were even nice, hyeongjun thought. as nice as wonjin coming closer to pull him into a kiss, now holding both his hands as their lips danced against each other. in any other song, hyeongjun would have asked for permission for his tongue to battle with his pair, but he was unable to do so with such a pure song. they had a lot of time to eat each other's faces, just like they did whenever wonjin's family wasn't around to judge them. that song deserved slow, timid kisses, like the ones wonjin gave him every time he showed up at his high school to pick him up. 

nobody noticed that they were the only ones neither singing nor waving their hands up in the air or at least nobody cared enough to call them out. and, even if they did, hyeongjun had more important things to do. for example, he needed to kiss his boyfriend again. he needed to whisper "i love you" over his intact lipstick one thousand times, he needed to enjoy wonjin's hands holding his waist. he needed to pull wonjin closer to his body, adhere his chest to the bright-haired man, rest his chin onto his shoulder. feel his frenetic breathing. perceive the manly aroma of the perfume sprayed behind his ears. to hyeongjun, that was the true meaning of love. he was living the dream, he was at his favorite artist’s concert, and yet, the most important element of his night was wonjin. 

with wonjin, hyeongjun looks at the world through rose-colored glasses.

the next song on the list happened to be hyeongjun’s favorite. it’s the first one in his playlist, the one for which he pressed the replay button at least three times before even letting spotify advance to the following song. being the fan-favorite it was, for obvious reasons the crowd exploded into a deafening roar. the flashes were replaced with people jumping around and the sweet karaoke-like ballad singings transitioned into the same yelling with no coordination whatsoever that took place ten minutes ago. the woman next to him had kicked his shingles so many times when moving that hyeongjun was sure his fishnets were ripped already. maybe he should’ve worn jeans instead of shorts, just like wonjin advised. 

yet, hyeongjun didn’t care. for once, instead of destroying his lungs, he preferred to enjoy wonjin’s company. his head rested on some point between wonjin’s upper chest and his shoulder, the elder’s heartbeat merging with his palpitations, both getting confused in the ocean of vibrations he felt all over his body in the rhythm of the music. they didn’t sing along; they didn’t utter one single sound for the time being. only once the song developed into the most epic riff, wonjin opened his mouth to finally reply to his earlier words. 

“hyeongjunie?”

“yes?”

“i love you.”

“i know.”

knowing wonjin loved him, hyeongjun didn’t really need anything else in life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> [@hyeongjunis](https://www.twitter.com/hyeongjunis) on twitter.


End file.
